CinemaSleep
by MiketheFandomMan
Summary: Star & Marco try to marathon The Lord of The Rings & The Hobbit movies, but Marco dozes off. Fluff ensues. Just a short little drabble I wanted to get out. Rated K 'cause there's no lower rating. R&R and feel free to leave a suggestion!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star VS. The Forces of Evil, and I'm really sorry I've uploaded three Starco fics in a row, but this ship has stolen my heart from day one. Literally day one. I became entirely obsessed with this ship overnight. Kinda like I did Pinkiedash, but that's a story for another time. So yeah, super sorry there hasn't been more variety in my writing as of late, but I can't bear to try and help it. Also, I don't own **_**The Lord of The Rings**_ **or **_**The Hobbit**_**, and I'm sure I have to include that just because I reference it in this fic. Ech, whatever. I stopped caring a paragraph ago. As always, R&amp;R and leave a suggestion.**

CinemaSleep

"C'mon, Marco!" I shouted down the stairs from his room. "The movie's gonna start soon!" I set the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and plopped myself onto the couch.

"I know, Star!" Marco called back. "I'm just getting the rest of the snacks!" Not a minute later, Marco came back into the room with four bowls, all filled over the brim, each with a different type of candy.

"Man, I can't believe this is happening!" I squealed in excitement. "_The Hobbit_ trilogy and _The Lord of The Rings_ trilogy marathon!" Marco grabbed my shoulder.

"Calm down, Star," Marco chuckled. "It's not like Ludo's been stopped."

"Yeah, but it's all six movies!" I shrieked. I was going full fangirl. "And we're alone, since you're parents are out!"

Marco rolled his eyes. "I know, but you're gonna drown out the movie if you keep screaming," He playfully pushed me onto the couch and sat down right next to me. And I mean _right_ next to me. I saw a slight blush appear on his cheeks, but I didn't think much of it. As the first movie went on, he started to lean on my shoulder. It felt kinda strange at first, but I started to feel more comfortable. By the time the second movie began, I was starting to snuggle up with Marco, and he had put his arm around me. About halfway through the second movie, I almost stopped watching just to enjoy cuddling with Marco.

About an hour into Fellowship, I heard something that definitely wasn't the movie. It sounded like distant, slow panting, almost like a huge dog outside the window. I craned my neck to see out the window, but all I saw was the other houses on the block.

"Marco, did yo-" I started, but I cut myself off. I had found the sound's source: Marco. He had fallen asleep, and was snoring lightly. I giggled as I slowly rose. I let Marco take the couch, careful not to wake him. I sat down in front of the couch and continued watching. After a few minutes, I felt lonely, even though I knew Marco was right behind me. I got back onto the couch and laid down with my head on Marco's chest, like it was a pillow. I pulled a blanket over and covered up, and snuggled up with Marco. I kept watching the movie as Marco slept, and I almost dozed off myself, until I heard Marco inhale sharply.

"Star," He whispered, obviously confused. "Why are you laying on me?" I looked up to meet his hazel eyes.

"Because I wanted to," I said with a small smile. "And it's really comfy." Marco stared at me in silence, and I clearly saw a deep blush on his cheeks. I felt his arms rest on my stomach, and he pulled me closer. I smiled and turned around to hug him. We didn't even bother to turn the TV off (but partly because we were still watching the movies) until Return of The King. We both dozed off around 5 in the morning, still in each other's arms, with a mutual, unspoken feeling between us: love.

THE END

**Sorry this one's so short, but I feel like this is all this one needs. I really don't have much else to say, other than read 'You'll Be in My Heart" by H. Mae. It's a really well-written bittersweet Starco fic, so give it an R&amp;R if you want to. Anyway, R&amp;R and feel free to leave a suggestion!**


End file.
